


Double Spencer Trouble

by Ena2705



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Revenge, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: When you anger a Spencer more than he has ever been angered before, he brings in his cousin to help him get revenge.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Spencer Boys | Psych & Leverage





	Double Spencer Trouble

Eliot was furious. He was more than furious, he was livid. He was throw-you-off-a-building-without-a-wire angry, but Sophie already made him promise he wouldn’t do that, so he had to resort to more... creative manners of punishment. Which involved backup. And the best, most terrifying backup for this type of punishment was his cousin. 

Eliot Spencer on his own was a force to be reckoned with, pair him with his cousin, and that force had turned into a tornado blowing 300 miles per hour, nothing but destruction left in their wake. The pair had terrorised together for years, people were known to quit their jobs, be declared clinically insane, and hidden from the outside world for 20 years from the pair’s torment.

He picked up his phone to dial his cousin, something which he hadn’t done since joining the team. After all, he had changed for the better. But this person deserved the worst, and oh boy was he going to get it. Eliot half expected it to go to voicemail, his cousin didn’t have the best reputation for keeping in contact (specifically his two missing years, which turned out to be that he forgot to add stamps to his postcards before sending them). But to his surprise, the line connected and his cousin’s sleep filled voice answered. Crap, time zones. Oh well. 

“Yeah?”

“I need your help.”

“Eliot! Hi!”

“I need your help. Are you in?”

“You in trouble?”

“No, I need revenge.”

“Oh, then I’m in. Where are you?”

“Boston.”

“See you in 3 days.”

“Too long. Don’t take your bike.”

“Then how do you expect me to get there?”

“I’ve already bought you a plane ticket. See you tomorrow.”

The next morning, there was a a sharp, three-rap knock on Eliot’s door. He didn’t answer. The visitor paused for a few seconds, then began knocking constantly. Eliot smirked, yep, that was his cousin. He got up from the table to go open the door. Three locks, a dead bolt, and a latch later, he swung the door open to greet his favourite (and only) cousin. Greetings were bypassed and they went straight to the bear hug. It had been far too long. 

“So who are we getting revenge on?”

“Hardison.”

“The hacker from your team? What did he do?”

“I was making my from-scratch Pad Thai...”

“Ugh, I love your Pad Thai! Best I’ve had since I lived out there.”

“Thank you, at least somebody appreciates it! So as I was saying, I needed the bathroom so I asked him to watch over it for two damn minutes, and by the time I come back, everything is literally on fire. My hard work, ruined!”

Eliot’s cousin bit his knuckles at the horror. Everyone knew his cooking was the best. By this point, Eliot was pacing. 

“And then...oh, just thinking of it makes me want to punch him. And then, after pouring water all over it, he says ‘sorry, man. But you can always just whip up another batch.’ Like it hadn’t taken me all day!”

His cousin jumps off the counter and joined in the pacing. Eliot was watching him the whole time, knowing his cousin was conceiving a plan of revenge. When his cousin started nodding, Eliot smirked, his cousin had a very distinctive tell. 

“So, what you thinking?”

“You remember summer ‘86?”

“Shawn, I like the way you think.”

-

Hardison was sat on the sofa in Nate’s apartment, laptop on his knee, totally crushing PrettyKitty94 at online poker. He’d just won his latest hand and sighed contently; he had his orange soda in one hand, his feet up on the coffee table, and the game playing in the background; he loved an off day. His peace was disturbed when chatter was heard on the other side of the wall, and the door started to open. He rolled his eyes, paused the game, and folded on his poker game, cashing out with $4650. An okay win, but it wasn’t big stakes to begin with. He turned to face the noise and was surprised to see Eliot walk in with a stranger. He wasn’t usually one to bring in a case. Hardison sat upright, trying to appear more professional.

“Hardison, this is my cousin Shawn. Shawn, Hardison.”

Not a case then. 

“Nice to meet you, man.”

He just received a nod in reply, so silent brooding ran in the family. Feeling awkward, Hardison cleared his throat and scratched his nose. 

“You were right, very distinctive.”

“I told you!”

He…what...Eliot...but...

“Um, so Shawn, what are you doing up here?” 

“You don’t have to tell him, Shawn.”

“No, no, it’s cool. I work for an organisation that has developed a poison so discrete, the person won’t know it has worked until he is locked in an asylum.”

Hardison sat frozen in shock. Why would someone so openly talk about this?

“Of course, it’s still in the perfecting stages, so I’m out here testing it on unknowing subjects.”

It was official, Eliot was scary, but his cousin was scarier. And he seemed to have a permanent scowl. 

“What, um, what still needs developing?”

“Oh, you know. Some people remember being injected with the serum, others are noticing that they’re forgetting things, ha! Some people are even going to get help much too soon to warrant being locked up.”

All through Shawn’s dialogue, the two Spencers had been edging closer along the couch towards Hardison. 

“Are you sure you should be telling him this, Shawn?”

“Don’t worry, he won’t remember a thing.”

Suddenly Hardison felt a prick in the back of his neck, and Eliot was withdrawing an empty needle. Hardison was staring at him in shock, he didn’t think Eliot, his friend, would do that to him. 

“Shouldn’t have burned my food, man.” 

The world faded to black. 

-

“Oh, sleeping beauty wakes!” 

Hardison slowly rose, his eyelids feeling heavy. 

“Did you stay here all night?” 

Parker asked, flopping down on the sofa next to him, a box of cereal in hand. The world slowly came back into focus, he was sat on the sofa, orange soda to his left, feet on the coffee table, poker website timed out, and the football game long ended. Nate, Parker, and Sophie were all staring at him as he sat up.

“I, um, where’s Eliot?”

“He’s picking his cousin up from the airport, he should be back any minute now.”

“His cousin? I didn’t know Eliot had family.”

Parker barked out a laugh. 

“Well of course he does, everyone has parents!”

Just as he was about to expand on his sentence, Eliot opened the door and was followed by a familiar face. 

“Everyone, this is Shawn; Shawn, this is Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Hardison.”

Expecting a grumpy acknowledgment, Hardison was surprised to see a totally different reaction from the cousin. Shawn beamed at them.

“Hey! It’s nice to finally meet you all!”

He bounced across the room to greet everyone, and Eliot followed behind, rolling his eyes.

“Man, don’t I know you? I feel like we have already met.”

“Mmm, nope! Unless you were in Mexico last year, but I hardly remember anything from that trip so I’m sorry if I don’t recognise you.”

Huh, maybe he didn’t recognise the man after all. Probably just has one of those faces. 

“Shawn’s going to be staying with me for the week, but he knows about Leverage and is willing to help out if we come across a case.”

“How close were you two growing up?”

Sophie asked, always curious about the others’ private lives.

“We were close. Shawn’s dad taught us how to notice distinctive behaviours.”

“More like tortured us how to notice distinctive behaviours.”

Shawn mumbled, followed by an elbow to his side from Eliot. 

“What?! You know that not allowing us to eat our steak until we solved a 12 year old cold case of a grandmas stolen handbag, who was dead by that point by the way, is not normal parenting behaviour.”

The team stared at the pair incredulously.

-

That night, Hardison had a nightmare. At least, he hoped it was a nightmare, because if not, it meant that Eliot and his cousin had poisoned him, and he was going to end up insane. After he woke up in a sweat, he couldn’t get back to sleep, so decided to get a late night snack. There was a Hershey’s bar waiting for him in the fridge. 

At least, he thought there was a Hershey’s bar waiting for him in the fridge. He could have sworn by the fact. But there was no chocolate bar. Oh well, he probably ate it. 

For the rest of the day, similar things kept happening. He was misplacing things, looking for things in one place when they were actually in another, reaching for something 3 inches away when it turned out to be 5, finding things he could have sworn he put in one cupboard when they turned out to be in another (such as the packet of chips in the fridge, or the apple in the cutlery drawer). Everything was happening like Eliot’s cousin said in his dream. He was beginning to think it was not a dream. 

There was another two days of this, but nobody else was noticing anything wrong. He was starting to lose his mind, he knew it. It was not a dream. And every time he walked into a room with Eliot and Shawn talking quietly to one another, they would stop talking, or move into another room. It was certainly, definitely not a dream. 

“Alright, we have a client. Shawn, are you willing to help out?”

“Sure am Nato.”

“His name is Nate, silly.”

“It’s a stolen name.”

“Nickname, Shawn.”

“I’ve heard it both ways.”

“You have not.”

“Have too.”

“Have not!”

“Have not!”

“Have too!”

“Ha!”

“Damnit.”

“Shut up, both of you. Seriously, you can tell you are related.”

“Anyway, AndriWear are a clothing company for hikers. They market their products to...”

Hardison zoned out. He was never normally distracted during a briefing, but found himself focusing on that dream again. Surely Eliot wouldn’t go that far because of Pad Thai, it was just food. Wasn’t it?

He waited until everyone was leaving the room before calling Eliot to his computer desk. 

“I don’t know who your cousin is or what he does of if he even is your cousin but I know what he did to me. Make him give me an antidote. I’m sorry about your food, I shouldn’t have burned it and I shouldn’t have said it is just food. I get that it’s more than that to you and I’m sorry. Please, just don’t make me go crazy.”

Eliot took a deep breath and looked to be contemplating Hardison’s statement. He slowly started to smirk, which turned into a chuckle, which turned in to a full blown, hearty laugh. 

“Shawn! Hey, Shawn!”

The cousin ran back into the room. 

“Did it work?”

“You know it!”

“Whoo! That’s, what, 3 now?”

“Hell yeah it is!”

Hardison looked between the two, utterly confused. 

“What’s going on? Am I going crazy or not?”

Shawn turned to him, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Nah, dude. We just got you with a classic. First, it was the camp councillor in ‘86.”

“Then, it was Shawn’s boss in the restaurant in Italy.”

“Let me tell you, doing this prank in Italian was harder than you think.”

“And then,”

Eliot concluded;

“There’s you. Three for three.”

Hardison couldn’t believe it. He had been pranked by the most straight-faced, serious person he knew. He was pranked hard. Sophie jogged back into the room. 

“Hey guys, are we ready to go?”

“Yeah, we’re coming.”

Eliot and Shawn started walking towards the door, Hardison still sat at his desk, collecting his thoughts. Shawn paused in his stride and looked back. 

“Never insult Eliot’s food. He’s very serious about those things. But if you’re ever in Santa Barbara, come say hi. I’m a psychic.”


End file.
